¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Los 12 novatos de Konoha y sus maestros se van de vacaciones: la playa, un balneario y las tipicas cosas que suelen ocurrir en un viaje de estudios ¡CAPITULO 5 SUBIDO! ¡Aparicion de los 3 de la arena!
1. Vacaciones ¡Alla vamos!

Un nuevo día amanecía en Konoha. Ese día, Naruto había quedado hacia las doce de la mañana con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, por lo que tras haber dormido unas cuantas horas a pierna suelta, desayunar y vestirse, Naruto salió de casa y se encamino hacia la calle donde había quedado con el resto de su equipo. Cuando llego, se encontró con la típica imagen que se suele ver cuando el equipo 7 queda para algo. Sasuke esta tranquilamente apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Sakura, en cambio, no paraba quieta. Iba de un lado para otro y mirando cada poco un reloj de pulsera que Naruto supuso que era nuevo porque no recordaba habérselo visto antes.

Esto... ¿Aun no ha llegado Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto

Lamento un poco el haber dicho eso ya que Sakura, con gesto irritado, se acerco a el, acercando su cara de muy pocos amigos a la del chico y entre dientes le espeto:

A ti que te parece

Sakura se separo de el y volviendo a dar vueltas, levanto los brazos y entre chillidos exclamo:

¿Es que este hombre es incapaz de llegar a la hora¿Alguien sabe cuando en su cumpleaños¡Porque pienso regalarle un reloj¡Un reloj con una alarma que suena bien fuerte y que no deje de sonar hasta que no este aqui!

Media hora mas tarde, Kakashi no daba señales de vida. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, viendo como Sakura enloquecía por momentos. Sasuke seguía apoyado con los ojos cerrados, por lo que Naruto se pregunto si estaría dormido. Iba a comprobarlo cuando apareció por fin Kakashi sobre una farola que estaba donde esperaba ellos.

Buenos días, chicos

¡Llegas tarde!- grito Sakura señalando amenazadoramente con el dedo a su maestro

Es que tuve que pasarme por una agencia de viajes y me entretuvieron allí bastante- se disculpo Kakashi

¡Mentiroso!- exclamo Sakura

Vaya ¿No me crees?- dijo Kakashi- Entonces supongo que tampoco me creerás si te digo que pienso llevaros a los tres de vacaciones

¡Vacaciones!- exclamo Naruto, iluminándosele la cara

Si, si, los jounins de los 12 novatos que este año promocionaron a chuunin hemos pensado que podíamos llevaros a todos unos días a una especie de viaje de estudios: iremos a la playa, a algún balneario y no se si a algún sitio mas

Sakura se quedo sin habla. Estaba encantada con la idea de las vacaciones. Y pesar que había acusado a Kakashi de mentiroso...

¡Bieeen, será la ocasión perfecta para hacer mío a Sasuke-kun!- chillaba la Inner Sakura

No me interesa ir- la voz de Sasuke irrumpió tras tanto tiempo de silencio y "meditación"

A Sakura le cayo el alma a los pies, Naruto le miro como diciendo "Que soso y aguafiestas eres" y Kakashi simplemente le dijo:

Me temo que vas a tener que ir por narices. El viaje es obligatorio para todos

Sakura alegro la cara. Sasuke suspiro, dejo de apoyarse en la pared, se metió las manos en los bolsillos e hizo como que se iba. De espaldas a ellos les pregunto:

¿Cuando marchamos?

Dentro de un par de semana- contesto Kakashi- Ya os iremos diciendo fecha justa y hora

Pues hasta entonces- dijo Sasuke yéndose

El día del viaje había llegado. A la parada de bus de Konoha iban llegando los 12 novatos excursionistas y sus correspondientes maestros. Cuando Sakura llego, Ino ya estaba allí.

Buenos días, Sakura- saludo Ino burlonamente- Vaya, veo que traes tu casa a cuestas

Ino lo decía porque Sakura traía un trolley muy grande, tan grande como medio armario. Además, como el resto de los demás, traía una mochila para tener cosas a mano cuando estuviese en el autocar.

Ya, pero no soy la única- dijo Sakura mirando el trolley de Ino, que debía ser tan grande como el suyo

Oye, guapita de cara- murmuro Ino, acercando su cara a la de Sakura de manera que solo ella la oyese- Si te crees que cargando con una maleta llena de modelitos de mercadillo vas a conquistar a Sasuke-kun, vas lista

Je, intenta repetir eso cuando el este entre mis brazos, Ino-cerda- contesto Sakura desafiante

Frente, frente, frente, frente, frente, freeeenteee!- chillo Ino empujando con su frente la cabeza de Sakura

Cerda, cerda, cerda, cerda, cerda, ceeeerdaaa!- chillo Sakura devolviéndole el empujón con su ancha frente

Poco a poco iban llegando los excursionistas con sus maletas, trolleys y mochilas. Un ratos mas tarde de que estuviesen todos, llego a la parada un minibús vacío. El chofer se bajo de el y abrió el maletero, esperando a que le fueran pasando maletas. Naruto, Kiba y Lee casi se las lanzaron, ya que tenían prisa por entrar.

¡Me pido atrás del todo!- exclamo Naruto corriendo hacia la puerta del minibús

¡Yo también!- exclamo Lee

¡Hey, dejadme sitio a mi también!- exclamo Kiba. Iba a subir al bus cuando fue detenido por el chofer

Oye, chaval, no se permiten animales dentro del autocar

Kiba alzo los ojos. Akamaru descansaba sobre su cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlos sobre su cabeza o dentro de su chaqueta que nos se había dado cuenta de su presencia

¿Por que no puedo llevarlo?- pregunto Kiba serio

Porque esos bichos lo único que saben hacer es ensuciarlo todo y molestar

¿Como?- dijo Kiba irritado

Aunque oye, chaval, si estas muy empeñado en llevarlo, siempre podemos meterlo en el maletero en una jaula- dijo el chofer sacando del maletero una especie de jaula de pájaro grande. Kiba se sintió indignado ¡Abandonar a Akamaru en la oscuridad, rodeado de maletas y encima enjaulado! Intento hacer sus esfuerzo para no tirarse encima del hombre pero le estaba costando. Su paciencia estaba llegando al limite cuando Kurenai le puso la mano encima del hombre y le dijo al chofer:

Por favor, déjelo que vaya con el. Kiba tiene algunos problemas de visión y necesita de Akamaru. Además, es un perrito muy bien entrenado: no ladra y es extremadamente limpio

El chofer no pareció muy convencido. Miro a Kurenai, quien le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos rojizos y paso luego a mirar a Kiba. Este, tras escuchar las explicaciones de su jounin, puso los ojos bizcos para asi intentar aparentar que tenían "problemas de visión". Aun sin estar convencido del todo, el chofer accedió a aceptar a Akamaru. Subió al minibús y tal y como quería, Kiba se sentó atrás del todo, junto con Naruto y Lee.

Sasuke subió al minibús y echo una ojeada a los sitios libres. Naruto agito su mano para darle a entender donde estaba

¡Sasuke¡Ponte aquí con nosotros!- grito Naruto

Quiero ventanilla- dijo Sasuke

¡Aquí hay un ventanilla!- exclamó Naruto señalando el asiento que estaba a su lado. Sasuke se sentó allí. Shikamaru y Chouji se sentaron en los dos sitios que estaban delante y al otro lado del pasillo, se sentaron Shino y Hinata.

Ino se subió al bus. Había un par de sitios libre delante de Shikamaru y Chouji y la chica se sentó en uno de ellos. Tras ella subió Sakura, que por no sentarse al lado de Ino, se sentó en uno de los dos asientos del otro lado del pasillo, delante de Shino y Hinata. Subió Tenten después. Miro los sitios que estaba libres: uno al lado de Ino, otro al lado de Sakura y uno atrás del todo. Se dirigió a Ino y en vez de sentarse a su lado, saco un kunai y la apunto con el

Tu, búscate otro sitio porque ahí me voy a poner yo- amenazo Tenten- Te advierto que traigo conmigo todo mi arsenal, incluido el pergamino para invocar armas

Ino se palpo la pierna derecha en busca del compartimento donde se guardan los kunais y shurikens pero no lo encontró.

Mierda, me he dejado las armas en casa- murmuro Ino

¡Circula!- Tenten la apunto con otra arma mas grande que un kunai

Si, si, ya va...- Ino se levanto con una sonrisita nerviosa y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la cabeza y se sentó con Sakura, a quien le susurro- No te creas que me agrada la idea de sentarme aquí contigo, pero es que esa tía es una borde. Debe de creerse lo mas por tener un año mas que nosotras.

Sakura había visto la escena. Ambas miraron temerosas a Tenten y descubrieron que la razón por la que Tenten echo a Ino de su sitio era para poder estirar las piernas tumbarse, ocupando los dos sitios.

El ultimo en subir fue Neji, quien, con mucho pesar, tuvo que sentarse en el único sitio libre del minibús: atrás del todo, al lado de la ventanilla, junto a, de izquierda a derecha, Sasuke, en la otra ventanilla, Naruto, Lee y Kiba. Los cuatro asientos de la primer fila, los cuatro que estaban delante de Tenten, Ino y Sakura, estaban reservados para los jounins. Subieron estos y el chofer y el minibús se puso en marcha

Bien, allá va el primer capitulo. Bueno, este es de presentación, para que sepáis bien la situación de cada personaje en el minibús, para que sepáis quienes son los que van atrás del todo, que suelen ser los mas animados y gritones porque son los que están mas lejos de lo profesores XD (o al menos siempre ha ocurrido eso en las excursiones y viajes que yo he hecho U). En fin, como estoy aquí hablando por hablar, pues os dejo con la espera del siguiente capitulo


	2. Viaje por carretera

Llevaban ya una hora de viaje. Los jounins charlaban entre ellos, Tenten dormía la siesta cómodamente tumbada sobre los dos asientos que ocupaba, Sakura miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, Ino miraba a cualquier sitio que no fuese su izquierda, que era donde estaba sentada Sakura, Hinata escuchaba música en su reproductor de MP3, Shino... Bueno, Shino en teoría estaba durmiendo pero nadie lo sabia a ciencia cierta por culpa de sus gafas oscuras. Tal vez simplemente estuviese sentado mirando al frente sin hacer nada especial, como de costumbre. Chouji, tomando su segundo desayuno, y Shikamaru estaban vueltos mirando hacia atrás, escuchando y participando en la conversación sobre técnicas ninja que tenían Naruto, Lee y Kiba. Pronto la conversación acabo en una discusión exaltada sobre quien era mas fuerte de los tres. Sasuke pasaba de ellos, a pesar de dar las voces que daban. El Uchiha tenia la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana y veía el paisaje pasar. Neji, cansado de oír decir a Naruto lo que a el le parecían burradas, saco de la mochila que tenia apoyada entre las piernas un walkman, se puso los auriculares en las orejas y le dio al play. No escucho nada por lo auriculares. Volvió a darle al play. Lo mismo de antes. Saco la cinta que estaba dentro del walkman, volvió a meterla y probo suerte de nuevo dándole al play, aunque fue en vano. Entonces cayo de la burra.

Mierda, se me han gastado las pilas- murmuro Neji- Y las nuevas me las deje en la maleta...

Guardo el walkman en la mochila. Cuando se agacho para ellos, vio por el hueco que había entre los dos asientos de enfrente a su prima Hinata con su MP3. Neji miro lo que tenia entre las manos y se avergonzó de ello: su prima tenia un moderno y nuevecito reproductor de MP3 y el tenia un rayado y viejo walkman del año la polka

Puto souke, que le conceden todos los caprichitos a la niña- dijo Neji entre dientes guardando finalmente el walkman en la mochila

Kakashi-senseei!- grito de repente Naruto- Heey, Kakashi-senseeei!

Que pasa- dijo Kakashi mirando hacia atrás

Me aburro!- grito Naruto

Kakashi suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente

¿Que paso, Kakashi?- pregunto Asuma

Nada, que los de atrás ya se aburren

Yo también me aburro!- se oyó decir a Lee

Oh, no! Lee se aburre!- exclamo Gai poniéndose en pie

Gai ¿Que piensas...?- dijo Kakashi al ver a Gai ir hacia el chofer y pedirle el micrófono

¡A ver chicos¿Os aburrís?- exclamo Gai por el micrófono

Siiii!- grito Naruto

Gai-sensei!- chillo Lee

Muy bien ¡Pues vamos a cantar!

Tenten despertó de repente de su siesta, Kakashi se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Neji se golpeaba suavemente la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y Lee chillo de la emoción

_El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! Y ese árbol tiene una rama, ay, que rama, ayayay amor de rama... La rama del árbol de la montaña..._

Lee cantaba con su sensei. Naruto, por su parte, torció el gesto: esa no era precisamente su idea de matar el aburrimiento. Sasuke hacia sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en lo que había fuera del bus que en el ruido que se oía dentro

_El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! Y esa rama tiene un nido, ay, que nido, ayayay amor de nido... El nido de la rama del árbol de la montaña..._

Asuma y Kurenai se miraban el uno al otro, como preguntándose de donde había sacado Gai esa canción. Lo mismo hicieron Sakura e Ino. El chofer se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Shino, presumiblemente, mantenía la calma y seguía tan tranquilo como antes. O eso parecía.

_El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! Y ese nido tiene un pájaro, ay, que pájaro, ayayay amor de pájaro... El pájaro del nido de la rama del árbol de la montaña..._

Hinata subió al máximo el volumen de su MP3 para así no poder oír a Gai. Neji lamentaba mas que nunca el que su walkman no funcionase. Chouji se atragantaba con lo que estaba comiendo ya que la canción le estaba crispando y Shikamaru le daba unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda para que la comida bajase

_El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! El árbol de la montaña, we wia wo! Y ese pájaro tiene una pluma, ay, que pluma, ayayay amor de pluma... La pluma del pájaro del nido de la rama del árbol de la montaña..._

La canción acabo. Lee se puso en pie y le vitoreo a su sensei como solo el sabe hacerlo.

¡Venga¡Cantemos otra!- exclamo Gai

¡NO!- grito al unísono todo el mundo metido en el minibús excepto Lee

Gai abandono el micrófono decepcionado y se sentó en su sitio al lado de Kakashi. Durante un buen rato, el viaje transcurrió tan placidamente como antes de conciertazo deGai hasta que Naruto volvió a irrumpir de nuevo:

Kakashi-senseei!- grito Naruto- Heey, Kakashi-senseei!

Que quieres ahora- dijo Kakashi mirando hacia atrás

¿Falta mucho?

Y yo que se

Kakashi volvió a mirar al frente. En ese momento, el minibús parece que había salido de la autopista y se había metido a una carretera con curvas cerradas que el chofer tomaba con una velocidad frenética ya que estaba alterado tras la canción de Gai. Al tomar una curva hacia la derecha, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee y sobre todo Kiba, cayeron encima de Neji, aplastándole. Al tomar la curva hacia la izquierda, cayeron todos encima de Sasuke.

¡Quitaos de encima!- protesto Sasuke

Como que nos tiramos por gusto- dijo Kiba

El minibús volvió a tomar la curva hacia la derecha y los cuatro de antes volvieron a aplastar a Neji. Además, esta vez también cayo Tenten al pasillo. Ino se rió de ella pero al tomar otra curva hacia la izquierda, Ino cayo encima de ella y detrás, Sakura. Tras unas cuantas curvas, todos acabaron aplastándose mutuamente y/o rodando por el pasillo, incluso los jounins que por mucho que se cogiesen a los asientos, cayeron como los demás. Por fin, la carretera se volvió mas recta y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los excursionistas recuperaron sus sitios. Hinata se sentía mareada. Chouji estaba sintiendo como su segundo desayuno le estaba haciendo la puñeta desde su estomago. Por lo demás, el viaje volvió a transcurrir tranquilamente hasta que Naruto volvió a irrumpir por tercera vez:

Kakashi-senseei! Heey, Kakashi-senseei!

Y ahora que- dijo Kakashi cansinamente mirando hacia atrás

¿Podemos parar? Es que tengo ganas de ir al baño

Aguántate, que eres mayorcito para controlar estas cosas. Ya pararemos mas tarde

Kakashi miro al frente pero a los cinco minutos oyó su nombre de nuevo

Kakashi-senseei!- grito Naruto

Que paaasa- Kakashi volvió a mirar hacia atrás, recurriendo a su infinita paciencia

¡Es que no tengo que mear¡Tengo muchas ganas de hacer de los otro!

Aguanta hasta que lleguemos a un área de servicio, anda- dijo Kakashi mirando la frente mientras que pensaba que seguramente había vuelto ha desayunar leche caducada

A los cinco minuto se volvió oír chillar a Naruto, pero esta vez no llamaba a su sensei. El chico corría por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde el chofer

¡De verdad que no aguanto!- grito Naruto

El chofer se asusto ya que apareció de repente, dando alaridos y para colmo, el loco de el le estaba zarandeando. El pobre y maltratado chofer soltó inconscientemente el volante para poder librarse del rubio chillón. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio que el minibús daba tumbos y todo los que estaban dentro de el gritaban y se agarraban a lo que podían, algunos de ellos rodando otra vez por el pasillo y los cuatro que quedaban atrás, aplastándose mutuamente. El chofer cogió el volante de nuevo y piso el freno con mucha fuerza justo a tiempo para evitar el haberse estrellado contra un árbol. El minibús derrapo por la hierba y acabo tumbado sobre el árbol. Naruto dio por pura casualidad por el botón que abría las puertas, salto del bus y se fue corriendo detrás del árbol. Los demás también se fueron bajando. Se había mareado mas gente y necesitaban aire fresco. Chouji realmente se encontraba mal y Shikamaru hacia todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar que devolviese. La gente procuraba ponerse lo mas lejos posible de Naruto y el árbol, de donde procedían olores nada agradables

Que cochinada- dijo Kurenai tras haber mirado a su alrededor y apartado rápidamente la vista del árbol al dar con Naruto haciendo sus necesidades

Bueno, no deja de ser abono natural U- le dijo Asuma

Los jóvenes excursionistas miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un llanura inmensa que abarcaba toda la vista, donde no había nada mas que algún que otro árbol perdido, como el que estaba ocupado por Naruto. La carretera se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos y era una carreterucha por donde no pasaba ningún vehículo. De la carretera salía una estela que era la que había dejado el minibús. Este tenia el motor y las ruedas dañadas. Tras ver ese panorama desolador, se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos en mitad de nada.

Buaf, que rápido subí este segundo capitulo. La canción de Gai que sepáis que era una que cuando yo iba de excursión de pequeña, nos acompañaban algunas madres y una de ellas, siempre cogía el micrófono y cantaba. Una de esas canciones era esa y a mi siempre me gusto pero cuando se la canto a compañeros que no fueron conmigo a esas excursiones, nunca la suelen conocer. Pero bueno, existir, existe XD Por cierto, hay gente que me pregunta que parejas voy a hacer. Pues no se, ya veremos. Igual meto algo de shonen-ai o igual no. No se, dependerá del grado de maldad que tenga el día que escriba tal capitulo D


	3. Perdidos

Aah, que a gusto me he quedado

Naruto volvió del árbol, subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón y se unió al grupo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, como estaba el minibús y como le miraban sus compañeros. Oía además el crujir los puños de Sakura, también los de Ino, las murmuraciones de Shikamaru y los lloros de Lee, pero especialmente los puños de Sakura, audibles incluso a metros.

¡Naruto¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- chillo Sakura pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le envió hasta el árbol

El resto de los genins fueron en manada hacia donde estaba Naruto como una masa enfurecida. Aunque pensándolo bien, en realidad eran una masa enfurecida, gritos de guerra incluidos. Corrían hacia el para "apalearle" pero Kakashi se metió en medio

Chicos, chicos, tranquilos- dijo Kakashi- si a mi también me gustaría darle bien fuerte pero es que si lo hacemos, acaba tan mal que luego no me puede pagar su parte que me debe del viaje

Naruto, un poco confuso aun, se decepciono al oír que no contaba ni con el apoyo de su sensei

¿Pagar?- pregunto Tenten- ¿Que parte del viaje tiene pagar?

Todos nos debéis vuestra parte del viaje ¿U os creíais que esto os iba a salir gratis?- contesto Kakashi antes las miradas atónitas de los muchachos- Nosotros cuatro pagamos el viaje por adelantado para hacer las cosas mas rápido pero ahora me debéis todos vuestra parte

¿Acaso podía ir todo a peor? Se hallaban perdidos, se acababan de enterar que en cuanto volviesen a Konoha, tendrían que desembolsar y pagar a sus jounins...

Venga, vayamos caminando hasta el pueblo mas cercano- propuso Asuma intentando animar los animos, aunque no funciono

¿Caminando?- dijo Ino incrédula

¿Que mas te da?- le dijo Chouji, ya recuperado completamente de su indigestión con su segundo desayuno- Si las misiones siempre solemos hacerlas caminando

Si, pero a las misiones llevo zapatos ninja y otro tipo de ropa

Todos los excursionistas, incluidos los adultos, llevaban chándales, camisetas y pantalones anchos, sudaderas, zapatillas de deporte... Ropa cómoda en general, salvo Sakura e Ino, que pensando que se iban a pasar el día sentadas en el bus, y para impresión a Sasuke, iban muy "fashion" con sus faldas y sus zapatos con un poco de tacón acabados en punta. Sus protestas no sirvieron de mucho ya que pronto inicio la marcha el grupo. Habían sacado sus maletas del maletero y abandonado al chofer a su suerte, tirándose de los pelos, medio esquizofrénico, observando su atrofiado vehículo.

Por mas que caminaban, lo único que se veía a lo lejos era una rectísima línea del horizonte ligeramente deformada por algún que otro árbol que aparecía y por el efecto del calor. La carretera se encontraba a su izquierda, a unos metros, sin pasar por ella ningún vehículo aun. Cada vez se estaban dando mas cuenta que en ese sitio donde habían caído no había civilización. El cielo tenia un color azul intenso y el sol pegaba con toda su fuerza. Debía de hacer unos 40º. Los chicos se fueron quitando sus sudaderas y camisetas o, en su defecto, desabrochando todos los botones de su camisas, quedando los torsos de los primeros desnudos. Las chicas, por no quedarse en sujetador, no se quitaron nada, aunque de todas formas, ellas llevaban camisetas de manga corta o sin mangas. Los jounins varones no se quitaron nada y Kurenai se remango la camisa, se desabrocho un par de botones del cuello y otro par de ellos de la parte de abajo, haciendo un nudo con los extremos resultantes. Sakura e Ino babeaban mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo, los pectorales y la musculosa espalda de Sasuke. Podían haber mirado a Lee, podían haber mirado a Shikamaru, podían haber mirado a Neji... Pero ellas solo tenían ojos para su Sasuke-kun. Por su parte, Hinata miraba disimuladamente a Naruto. Los trolleys arrastrados por la escasa hierba que crecía en la inmensa llanura apenas hacían ruido. Pronto Sakura se puso de rodillas en el suelo, quitándose los zapatos, Lee se tiro en el y Tenten, Hinata, Kiba y Naruto se sentaron agotados. El arrastrar los trolleys, llevar las mochilas en la otra mano para que no le diesen calor en la espalda y el agobiante calor estaban pudiendo con todos ellos.

Aah, no puedo mas- dijo Shikamaru sentándose en el suelo al lado de Tenten

Que poco aguante- murmuro Asuma. Los jounins se encontraban perfectamente. Gai corrió a socorrer a Lee, abanicándole con la mano

¡Hagamos auto-stop!- propuso Naruto

Idiota ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no ha pasado ningún coche en todo el tramos que hemos andado o es que el calor te ha derretido el poco seso que tenias?- dijo Sasuke, mas irritable de lo normal debido al calor

No ha aparecido ninguno porque no hemos hecho dedo- Naruto también parecía estar alterado por el calor porque sus razonamientos eran menos razonables de lo que solían ser muchas veces. Correteo hacia la carretera. El grupo le siguió. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían nada que perder y así, de paso, descansaban de la pesada caminata y se echaban unas risas. Naruto se coloco en el arcén, extendió un poco el brazo y saco el pulgar. Un minuto espero, sin éxito. Sus compañeros se rieron de el.

Déjame a mi- le dijo Gai, apartándole. Extendió su brazo del todo y mostró una de sus brillantes sonrisas, guiñando un ojo. Obtuvo el mismo resultado que Naruto.

Lo que pasa es que los coches solo aparecen y paran cuando les llama una chica guapa- dijo Sakura, siguiéndoles el juego, colocándose en el arcen.

¿Y lo piensas intentar tu, frontón?- dijo Ino burlonamente

Tu a callar, cerda

Sakura saco el pulgar pero no apareció nada. Unas gotas de sudor aparecieron sobre su cabeza cuando oyó reírse a carcajadas a Ino. La pelirrosa empezó a ponerse colorada y bajo la cabeza para que Sasuke no la viese. Había dicho hace unos segundos que solo las chicas guapas lo conseguían y ella no lo había logrado... A modo de entretenimiento, todos pasaron su "minuto de gloria" haciendo auto-stop sin éxito. La ultima en intentarlo fue Kurenai que, a diferencia de los demás, nada mas sacar el pulgar, apareció a lo lejos algo. Según se fue acercando, pudieron distinguir la figura de una camioneta que paro frente a Kurenai. Al volante estaba un corpulento hombre con una barba de tres días, brazos peludos, una camiseta sucia, unas gafas oscuras y una gorra. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

Sube aquí, preciosa- le dijo Kurenai, dando unas palmaditas al asiento que estaba a su derecha. Kurenai subió y la camioneta arranco, dejando plantado al grupo.

Esto... Falta gente por subir- le dijo Kurenai

El conductor chasco la lengua y dio marcha atrás

Así que hay mas gente... Bueno, aquí delante hay sitio para dos mas

El hombre miro de reojo a todos los excursionistas aunque Kurenai que dio cuenta que en realidad solo se fijaba en las chicas y mas concretamente, en su pecho.

Bien , tu tienes buena pinta... -dijo pensativo mirando a Tenten- ¡Adelante, sube! Y tu...- ahora miraba a Hinata- Tu llevas una camiseta ancha. Supongo que será porque eres de esas que tiene demasiado pecho, te avergüenzas de ello y lo intentas disimular ¡Pero no tengas miedo, que a mi me gusta, así que sube!

Tenten y Hinata montaron junto a Kurenai. Estaban un poco apretadas pero no parecía importarle al conductor. Es mas, parecía hasta contento.

¿Y nosotras?- preguntaron Sakura e Ino al unísono

Las tablas de planchar que se vayan detrás como los demás

A las dos se les cayo el mundo encima. Llamadas tablas de planchar, depreciadas de esa manera delante de Sasuke, las otras escogidas y ellas rechazadas... En la mente de Sakura repicaban sus palabras sobre que solo las chicas guapas atraen a los coches y aparecía la imagen de Kurenai haciendo dedo con éxito cuando ella había fracasado. Envueltas en una enorme aura negra, subieron a la parte de atrás y se colocaron cada una en una esquina encogidas, abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza entre ellas. La parte de atrás, descubierta, tenia restos de paja y algún que otro cachivache cubierto por una lona. Los chicos se acomodaron junto a sus maletas, además de subir las de Hinata y Tenten y las de Sakura e Ino, que se las habían dejado en el arcén del disgusto que acababan de pillar. La camioneta arranco y prosiguió su camino por la solitaria carretera. Naruto se fijo en las angustiadas chicas.

Oye, Sasuke ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a esas dos?

¡Y yo que se! Tu crees que miro yo para ellas...

Había anochecido hace unas cuentas horas cuando por fin encontraron un rastro de civilización. Se encontraban en un gasolinera, que estaba al lado de un motel y un night club. El conductor de la camioneta se paro a repostar en la gasolinera.

Pienso pasar la noche aquí- le dijo al grupo señalando con el pulgar el motel- Así que vosotros veréis lo que vais a hacer ¿verdad, preciosa?

El hombre ronroneo a Kurenai, lo cual le dio asco a esta y molesto a Asuma. El grupo cogió en el motel tres habitaciones: una para las chicas, Kurenai incluida y las otras dos para repartir a los varones. Tampoco se podían permitir el coger una habitación para cada uno, aunque tampoco eran muy caras. Cenaron comida rápida, que era lo único que había en el menú de la cantina del motel y subieron a sus habitaciones. En una de ellas estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba y Neji. Curiosamente, los "5 juerguistas" que se sentaban al fondo del minibús y mas curiosamente, la única habitación en la que no estaba un jounin que les controlase, por lo que aprovecharon la ocasión.

¡Hey, vosotros!- exclamo Naruto tras haber hecho un poco de zapping frente al televisor y ver que no había ningún programa interesante- ¿Que os parece si nos pasamos por el puticlub de al lado?

Sii, que seguro que aquí no nos dicen nada por ser menores de edad!- dijo Lee con su habitual entusiasmo

Y si nos dicen algo, pues no colamos con alguna técnica ninja- comento Kiba

Neji y Sasuke, picados por la curiosidad de ver que se cocia dentro de un night club y movidos por el espíritu pervertido que todo el mundo, accedieron a ir con ellos. Abrieron y cerraron la puerta con cuidado y sigilosamente, cruzaron el pasillo.

¿Adonde os creéis que vais?- les interrumpió una voz que hizo poner los pelos de punta a los cinco chicos por el susto que le dieron. Giraron la cabeza y se encontraron con Kakashi, Asuma y Gai.

No... No... ¿Nosotros? No, si no íbamos a ningún sitio- tartamudeo Naruto

Venga, a dormir a vuestra habitación- dijo Kakashi seriamente. Los cinco chicos volvieron a ella, arrastrando los pies.

Aay, desde luego, esta juventud- suspiro Asuma- siempre encuentra emocionante lo de los night club

Oye ¿Y si vamos nosotros?- propuso Gai

Venga, adelante- dijo Kakashi. Los tres cruzaron el pasillo cuando una voz irrumpió, asustándoles

¿Adonde os creéis que vais?

Esta vez era Kurenai. Los tres jounins giraron la cabeza.

No, si no íbamos a ningún parte...- dijo Asuma con una gota en la cabeza

Que sensación de _ deja vu_- murmuro Kakashi

Venga, a vuestra habitación. Desde luego, que vergüenza, a vuestra edad perdiendo el culo por ir a un puticlub- dijo Kurenai como si fuese una madre regañando a sus hijos traviesos. Arrastrando los pies, los jounins volvieron a su habitación. Al otro lado del pasillo, vieron al hombre de la camioneta dando saltitos y canturreando "Voy al puticluub, voy al puticluuub!"

No es justo, el no tiene a nadie que le pare los pies ToT- lloro Gai

Cuando al día siguiente el grupo bajo a desayunar sobre las nueve y media de la mañana a la cantina, se encontraron con el hombre de la camioneta, que subía a su habitación. Estaba tremendamente borracho. Se podría decir que si tomaba un par de tragos mas, caía en el coma etílico. Iba dando tumbos, chocando contra las paredes, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en la cara, lo cual dio mucha envidia a Kakashi, Asuma y Gai, ya que seguro que él se lo había pasado de fábula con las chicas del night club.

Seguir con ese hombre es un peligro- comento Kurenai antes de dar un bocado a su hamburguesa. Se encontraban en la cantina, donde servían comida rápida hasta para desayunar- ¿O no visteis como estaba?

Tras desayunar y recoger sus cosas, se mentalizaron bien y se dispusieron a caminar hacia el siguiente pueblo pero tuvieron la suerte de que en la gasolinera, estaba repostando un autocar de línea regular y cuyo cartel decía que se dirigía a donde tendría que haber llegado el minibús así que acoplaron a los viajeros del autocar, metiendo sus maletas en el maletero y pagando al chofer el billete que tendrían que haber comprado en alguna estación de bus.

Bueeno, tercer capitulo ya. Pobrecitas Sakura e Ino, con lo bien que me caen y lo mal que las estoy tratando... Aah, pero es que tiene moraleja: su comportamiento (y el comportamiento general del grupo) tiene moraleja: 1) No intentéis impresionar al chico que os gusta ¿No veis que el esta concentrado en si mismo? 2) No hagáis auto-stop, que los únicos que paran son los raros 3)Tomate con calma lo de ir a un night club: siempre te puedes hacer cosas parecidas tu solo 4) No hagas moralejas tontas al final de un capitulo. Suele espantar a los lectores XDDD


	4. Konoha Beach

El autocar acababa de llegar a su destino. Se bajaron de el, recogieron sus pertenencias del maletero y salieron de la estación de buses. La estación estaba en una zona alta del pueblo, porque lo que nada mas salir de ella, pudieron ver una hermosa vista de la zona. Se encontraban en un pueblecito turístico, plagado de chalecitos adosados y bungalows, de hoteles y balnearios, de centros comerciales y pequeñas tiendas. A lo lejos se veía una gran extensión de arena blanca, bordeada por un mar de aguas cristalinas donde se reflejaba la luz de un sol radiante de mediodía. La estampa en si era maravillosa.

Bienvenido a Konoha Beach!- anuncio Kakashi

¿Konoha?- dijo Sakura incrédula- ¿Como que Konoha¡Si debemos estar a 1000 kilómetros de Konoha!

Ya, pero antiguamente esta era la residencia de verano del Hokage hasta que llego Ninja Empresario y convirtió esto en un destino turístico- explico Asuma

¿Ninja Empresario?- pregunto Naruto

Si, ese de ahí- contesto Gai, señalando una estatua de bronce que estaba cerca del grupo. Los jóvenes se acercaron a verla. La estatua representaba a un hombre bajito y delgaducho con gafas. Vestía traje, corbata, zapatillas ninja y protector de Konoha en la frente, lo cual era una combinación un tanto estrafalaria. Debajo de el, había una placa dorada que decía "En memoria de Ninja Empresario, planificador y constructor de Konoha Beach"

Que patético- pensó Naruto observando la estatua. Si llevaba protector era porque había sido un ninja, pero no se imaginaba a alguien así vestido saltando de árbol en árbol

¿Y por que la residencia de verano del Hokage estaba tan lejos si el país del fuego tiene costa?- pregunto Shikamaru

Porque parece ser que la costa escarpada de allí no gustaba mucho. Además, el Primero prefería cuanto mas lejos mejor- explico Asuma

Abandonando la contemplación de la estatua, el grupo atravesó el pueblo para llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban. por la calle reconocieron algunas caras de Konoha, además de ver por ahí algún que otro protector de la aldea de la arena o de la niebla. También pasaron por la zona comercial, donde estaban los centros comerciales y una gran cantidad de puestos de artesanía y bisutería. Los genins se querían parar allí pero los jounins les dijeron que ya pararían cuando ya se hubieran instalado en el hotel. Al final, tras haber pasado por algunas calles donde habían mimos y dibujante que hacían caricaturas de algún turista con ganas de verse de otra manera, llegaron al hotel. Era un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, nada que ver con el motel de mala muerte donde habían pasado la noche anterior. Al entrar en el hall, algunos no pudieron replimir alguna exclamación o silbido de admiración.

No me puedo creer que nos hayáis reservado una habitación para cada uno en este hotel- comento en voz alta Tenten

Claro, como lo vais a pagar vosotros- dijo Kakashi

Los genins se quedaron blancos como el papel. Es verdad, se lo habían dicho el día anterior. Los adultos lo habían pagado todo por adelantado, pero luego les cobrarían a cada uno su parte ¿Y cuanto costaría allí una habitación durante... una semana? Naruto saco su cartera con forma de sapo y contó la calderilla que había en ella, Chouji se mareo echando las cuentas y a Kiba casi le da un yuyu pensando que el tal vez tendría que pagar el doble debido a que Akamaru estaba con el. Todos salieron de sus amargos pensamientos sobre el dinero cuando los jounins, que ya habían pasado por recepción, les dieron a cada uno la llave magnética de su habitación. Las habitaciones eran impresionantes: a pesar de ser habitaciones individuales, las camas eran tamaño king size. La televisión era de pantalla plana de plasma. El baño tenia una bañera con spa, a pesar de que el hotel contaba con unos baños termales en la planta baja. Desde el bacón se podía contemplar una maravillosa vista de la playa, a pesar que el edificio del hotel estaba a unos 200 metros de ella. Además, como las habitaciones estaban seguidas, los balcones estaban juntos y se encontraban en un segundo piso, se podía pasar de una habitación a otra saltando de un balcón a otro, por lo que ya no habría que preocuparse por los jounins en el pasillo vigilando y parando los pies a la gente. El hotel además contaba con 3 piscinas, los baños termales, discoteca, canchas de tenis, pin pon y mini-golf... Aquello mas que un viaje de estudios, donde se supone que se va a ver monumentos y demás cosas culturales, se parecía mas a unas vacaciones en el paraíso.

Después de haber dado todos juntos unas cuantas vueltas por la zona comercial y de haber visto la puesta de sol sentados en el paseo de la playa mientras se comían un helado, cada uno fue tirando por su camino. Algunos decidieron pasarse por el balneario del hotel a relajarse un poquito. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino y Hinata fueron los que se animaron. Los demás se fueron a jugar una partida al mini-golf, que además a esa hora, encendían unas luces muy llamativas lo cual les hacia el juego mas entretenido. Los jounins por su parte se fueron a charlar al hall, donde había unos cómodos sofás y sillones. Los baños termales no eran mixtos y esas horas no había nadie, por lo que los chicos tuvieron toda su zona para ellos solos y las chicas, toda su parte para ellas.

Ah, que bien se esta aquí!- exclamo Sakura sumergiéndose en el agua caliente

Si, la verdad que tenia ganas de relajarme, después de tanto viaje- comento Ino

El baño de chicos y el baño de chicas estaba separado por un simple tablón, por lo que las chicas empezaron a oír todo lo que ocurría en el baño contiguo, empezando por los chapoteos que daban nada mas lanzarse a lo bestia en el agua. Luego hubo un momento de silencio hasta que se empezaron a oír voces.

Wow ¿Habéis visto? La de Sasuke es enorme- se oyó decir a Lee

Hombre ¿Que os creíais¿Que la mía iba a ser pequeña como la vuestra?- dijo Sasuke

Los oídos de Sakura e Ino reaccionaron como las de un perro. Salieron del agua y pegaron sus orejas contra el tablón

Bah, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Shikamaru

Si, la de Shikamaru también es grande- comento Chouji

Definitivamente, vuestra percepción espacial es pésima- dijo Sasuke

Yo digo que la de Sasuke es enorme. Tan grande que siempre que la miro me dan ganas de darle una chupadita...- dijo Naruto

¿QUE!

Nada mas oír las palabras de Naruto, Sakura e Ino, incrédulas, indignadas y cabreadas al mismo tiempo, derribaron el tablón que separaban ambos baños de un puñetazo. Se encontraron la escena de los chicos sentados en el fondo de la piscina, cada uno con una piruleta en la mano, de diferentes tamaños cada una, aunque la de Sasuke era la mas grande con diferencia. Por lo que de eso era de lo que discutían, aquello que Sasuke tenia tan grande, aquello que Naruto quería chupar... No era lo que ellas pensaban. Ino cayo en la cuenta que esas piruetas habían sido compradas a la vez que los helados de aquella tarde. Los chicos las observaban extrañados mientras que Sakura e Ino quedaron paralizadas mirando la escena.

Oh! Naruto-kun...- Hinata se dio cuenta de que faltaba el tablón y al ver a Naruto, coloradas, cruzo los brazos delante del pecho. Entonces fue cuando Sakura e Ino reaccionaron. Se dieron cuentan de que los cinco chicos las estaban mirando y ellas estaban ahí, desnudas, exhibiéndose por completo. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, se metieron en el agua de un salto, cruzaron los brazos delante del pecho, se sumergieron hasta la nariz y el color rojo de su cara supero con creces al de Hinata.

Mierda, Sasuke-kun me ha visto así demasiado pronto- pensaron tanto Sakura como Ino

Al día siguiente, después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y de haber disfrutado de un delicioso desayuno en el buffet del hotel, el grupo planeo un día de playa. Los jounins cargaron enormes bolsos de playa con toalla, cremas solares, gafas de sol, toallas, revista de crucigramas, colchonetas hinchables... además de llevar una sombrilla y una nevera portátil cada uno. Con todo ello encima, parecían burros de carga con la casa a cuestas, mientras que los jóvenes iban sin nada, con camisetas y/o pareo encima de sus bañadores. Al llegar a la playa, vieron que aun no estaba muy llena. El sol de la mañana se reflejaba en el mar, lo que hacia mas apetecible bañarse en el. Naruto, Kiba y Lee, impaciente, nada mas llegar a la zona que los jounins habían escogido para "acampar", se quitaron sus camisetas y se fueron corriendo hacia el mar mientras que los demás quedaron clavando las sombrillas y extendiendo las toallas. Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru y Chouji, viendo que quedaban ahí como de pringaos, se quitaron sus camisetas, estos mas tranquilamente, y se fueron, por lo que allí solo quedaron las chicas y los cuatro adultos. Cuando Naruto corría hacia el mar, vio que a unos pasos de la orilla había una silla muy alta. En ella estaba sentado un hombre con pelo blanco muy largo, un bañador rojo y que miraba hacia su alrededor con unos prismáticos. A Naruto esta persona le resultaba familiar.

¿Ero-sennin?

¿Naruto?- dijo Jiraiya mirando a quien le llamaba a través de los prismáticos. Al verle tan grande, los apartó y miro hacia abajo- ¿Que haces aquí, Naruto?

De vacaciones con Kakashi-sensei y los demás. Hemos venido con los genins de este año y sus jounins

¿De verdad¿Que esta Kurenai aquí en bañador?- decía Jiraiya mientras miraba a su alrededor como un loco a través de sus prismáticos

¿Y tu que haces aquí, Ero-sennin?- pregunto Naruto

Ah, es que este verano me he cogido un trabajito como vigilante de la playa- le explico Jiraiya- No veas la cantidad de chicas bonitas que hay en esta playa

¿Y esta quien es?- pregunto Naruto cogiendo una muñeca hinchable que estaba apoyada en la silla. La muñeca tenia una gran melena rubia, una bañador rojo y una talla de sujetador imposible

¡No es nadie!- exclamo Jiraiya colorado. Se lanzo de la silla para arrebatarle la muñeca a Naruto pero este se aparto, por lo que el hombre dio de morros contra la arena

"Pamela Anderson Baywatcher"- leyó Naruto en una etiqueta que la muñeca tenia en la parte interna del muslo

Si, es que va a juego conmigo- dijo Jiraiya levantándose del suelo- Con ella a mi lado me siento como David Hasselhoff en "Los vigilantes de la playa"

Naruto tarareó la sintonía de la serie "Los vigilantes de la playa"

Si...- suspiro Jiraiya- Y si tuviese el coche fantástico, seria igual que el

Naruto tarareó la sintonía de la serie "El coche fantástico"

Bueno, vale, menos pitorreo ¬¬- le interrumpió Jiraiya quitándole la muñeca a Naruto- Lo que pasa es que no se suelen ahogar muchas personas en esta playa, por lo que a veces lanzo a Pamela y la rescato. Para no perder la practica, vamos .

De repente, la gente empezó a chillar y a señalar hacia el mar. Naruto y Jiraiya miraron y vieron que había una persona ahogándose. Jiraiya cogió su flotador de socorrista, soltó a la muñeca y se metió en el mar, convencidísimo de que lo que se estaba ahogando era una hermosa chica. Sin ni siquiera fijarse quien era, agarro el cuerpo y lo arrastro hacia la orilla. Lo tumbo en la arena y se acerco a hacerle el boca a boca. Pero cuando ya había pegado su boca a la boca del ahogado, se fijo en que este tenia unas cejas muy pobladas y negras. Dando un chillido, Jiraiya se separo al ver que no era una chica sino Lee

Leeeeeee!- Gai apareció corriendo y gritando. De un empujón aparto a Jiraiya y se puso a hacerle el boca a boca y masajes cardiacos frenéticamente. Jiraiya se acerco al mar para lavarse la boca: hasta el agua salada sabia mejor que la boca de Lee

Vaya por Dios, para publicar este capitulo he tardado algo... Es que estoy en época de exámenes y bueno, aunque siga en ellos, me dio tiempo para publicar esto XD No obstante ya dentro de nada me llegan para mi las largas vacaciones de verano - Bueno, sobre Konoha Beach, me he basado en las zonas turísticas del Mediterráneo y de Canarias, que decir que las tengo super-pateadas (claro, claro, para que ir tan lejos si tenemos en España todo lo bonito XDD). Ah, y también decir que para el siguiente capitulo aparecerán tachan tachan... Bah, paso de decíroslo, os dejo con la intriga D


	5. Castillos de arena

Shikamaru y Chouji estaban dando un paseo por la orilla. No se bañaban porque Chouji acababa de comer fuerte hace nada y si se bañase, le daría un corte de digestión, por lo que Shikamaru le propuso dar el paseo. Era bastante relajante el sentir el ir y venir de las olas en los pies y oír el murmullo de estas. La playa estaba casi vacía y el sol era agradable. Pero la tranquila estampa fue rota por una especie de torbellino de arena que se veía a lo lejos. Picados por la curiosidad, Shikamaru y Chouji aceleraron el paso para ver de que se trataba. Descubrieron que el pequeño torbellino de arena era producido por Gaara, que estaba construyendo figuras de arena: con en brazo alzado y el puño semicerrado, controlaba la arena a voluntad.

-Mierda, es este tío raro- murmuro Shikamaru

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a los demás?- le susurro Chouji

-¡Por fin aparece alguien!- exclamo una voz femenina detrás de los chicos. Shikamaru y Chouji se dieron la vuelta y vieron un puesto donde estaba Temari y Kankurou. El puesto tenia un cartel muy grande que decía "El chiringuito de Gaara" y dentro de el había todo lo que se puede encontrar en un bar: botella, maquinas de hielo, fregadero, vasos, etc. Además, el puesto estaba rodeado por especies de mostradores llenos de souvenirs y artículos de playa.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru asombrado

-Montando el negocio del siglo- contesto Kankurou sarcásticamente

-¿En un lugar tan alejado de donde la gente se suele poner?- pregunto Chouji

-Si, es que este era el sitio mas barato donde alquilar un local- contesto Kankurou molesto por la pregunta

-Por el momento, sois los primeros que aparecéis por aquí- dijo Temari- Así que ¿Como no os tomáis algo?

-¡Si, venga, animaos!- exclamo Kankurou mostrándoles botellas de cerveza y coca-cola- ¡Que os apetece!

-¡O si queréis, tenemos souvenirs!- exclamo Temari sacando unos cuantos abanicos de formas y colores variados

-¡Tenemos abanicos y títeres!- Kankurou saco unos cuantos títeres y empezó a moverlos por encima de la barra del bar

-Esto... nos vamos a buscar a mas gente- dijo Shikamaru, cogiendo a Chouji de la muñeca y tirando de el. Ambos se fueron

-Que chico mas majo... Nos va a conseguir clientes- dijo Temari- ¿Has visto, Gaara?

Gaara no contesto. Ni siquiera miro para ellos. Y es que ni siquiera se había enterado que habían pasado por Shikamaru y Chouji.

Naruto aun seguía con Jiraiya. Hacia rato que Lee había sido "salvado" por Gai y Jiraiya buscaba alguna pieza mejor que rescatar. Naruto vio como todos sus compañeros de viaje, incluidas las chicas, se iban en tropel por la orilla. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaban sus toalla y demás bártulos y vio que ahí solo estaban los cuatro jounins, por lo que Naruto se despidió de Jiraiya y persiguió al grupo.

Cuando el grupo llego al chiringuito de los de arena, descubrieron a Gaara controlando la arena, retocando una impresionante figura de Jesucristo crucificado.

-Aah, que bien, que bien que vengáis... - dijo Temari risueña- Venga, venga, acercaos a la barra y decid que queréis tomar

-¡Hey, que pasa aquí!- exclamo Naruto que acababa de llegar- Como os vi venir todos hacia aquí...

Entonces reparó en la presencia de Gaara, que estaba a su lado, además del chiringuito donde estaban Temari y Kankurou sirviendo diferentes refrescos y zumos. Kankurou le dijo algo al oído a Temari y en cuanto acabaron de servir las bebidas, se acercaron a Naruto.

-Oye, oye¿te gustaría participar en una competición de castillos de arena?- le pregunto Kankurou

-Si, si- contesto Naruto euforico- ¡A mi se me da muy bien hacer castillos de arena¿Cual es el premio?

-El premio...- dijo Temari- El premio es cinco millones de... ¿Cual es la moneda mas fuerte del mundo en la actualidad, Kankurou?

-No estoy seguro, Temari, pero me parece que es el euro

-Bueno, da igual... El premio es cinco millones de euro

-¡Wow, con eso me da para pagar la habitación y todavía me sobra para comprar ramen para un año o mas!- exclamo Naruto eufóricamente- ¿Y cuando es el concurso?

-Aqui, ahora, contra Gaara- contesto Kankurou señalando a Gaara. A Naruto no le parecía nada del otro mundo que su rival fuese Gaara y es que Gaara destruía cada figura de arena que hacia al acabarlas, por lo que Naruto no conocía la genialidad de Gaara en la escultura de arena. Es mas, confiaba plenamente en que le ganaria.

-Oye, Naruto, yo que tu...- le intento avisar Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Temari:

-Pero para participar hay que pagar una pequeña cantidad

-¿Cuanto?- pregunto Naruto sacándose de un bolsillo del bañador su cartera con forma de sapo

-A ver... -Kankurou le quito de las manos el monedero y se "auto-pagó", vaciándole medio monedero y devolviéndoselo a su dueño. La mandaron sentarse cerca de Gaara y le dieron un cubo, una pala y un rastrillo de playa. Tambien se los dieron a Gaara, aunque obviamente, este no los iba a usar para nada. Mientras, los demás tomaban su consumiciones, sentados en banquetas altas o apoyados en la barra para ver el desastroso espectáculo de Naruto. Temari dio la señal y Naruto empezó a rellenar el cubo con arena húmeda, volcándolos luego en una superficie de arena que el previamente había alisado. Cuando ya llevaba cuatro cubos volcados, miro a ver como iba su oponente, pero para su desgracia, Gaara estaba retocando con su brazo alzado, una de las almenas de su castillo, que contaba con cuatro torres enormes y estilizadas, patio interior, un foso aunque sin agua, puerta levadiza y multitud de ventana, todo ello con sus diferentes texturas. A Naruto se le cayo el alma a lo pies y de la impresión, golpeo sin querer con la pala que tenia en la mano, todo lo que llevaba hecho desde que Temari dio la señal, derribándolo.

-¡Tieeempo!- grito Temari. Ella y Kankurou se acercaron a los dos chicos, haciendo de jurado. Fueron a donde Naruto, acercaron sus caras a la construcción derribada de arena y chascaron la lengua varias veces, como decepcionados. Luego se acercaron a Gaara y analizaron con la vista el castillo por todos lados.

-¡Me parece que tenemos un ganador!- exclamo Kankurou- Y el ganador es... Gaara!

-Por lo que el premio de los millones se queda en casa- dijo Temari para si entre una risita

-Pero no te preocupes, perdedor- dijo kankurou- porque tenemos premio de consolación- Kankuro saco una marioneta pequeña de Karasu- Toma, mira, un títere

-Y toma, también te damos un abanico- Temari se acerco a Naruto y le dio un abanico igualito al que ella usa como arma, pero en miniatura- ¡Gracias por participar!

Temari y Kankurou se metieron dentro del chiringuito y Gaara destruyo su castillo y empezó a hacer una figura de Jesucristo en la ultima cena. Naruto se levanto indignado ¡Había perdido en un concurso de castillos de arena¡Con lo bien que se le daba a el hacer castillos de arena! Apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

-¡Os reto a todos vosotros a ver quien hace los mejores castillos de arena!- grito Naruto señalando a todos su compañeros- ¡No es posible que yo haya perdido ante este mierda!

Entonces un chorro de arena controlado por Gaara se le metió en la boca, derribándole.

-¡Pero os reto lejos de aquí!- exclamo Naruto escupiendo la arena y levantándose. Todos abonaron sus consumiciones y se fueron de allí. Cuando se iba, Shikamaru oyó a alguien chistarle y giro la cabeza.

-Oye, cuando acabes con la chorrada esa de los castillos, pásate por aquí- le susurro Temari guiñándole un ojo- Y si eso, ya me dirás luego en que hotel te alojas y el numero de tu habitación

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, primero inseguramente para acabar asintió con decisión y complicidad. Corrió a alcanzar a los demás, que se estaba yendo.

-Desde luego, esos chicos son una mina- comento Kankurou contando todo el dinero de la caja registradora- sobre todos el idiota ese que se dejo coger la cartera y todo

-¡Venga¡Aquí haremos los castillos!- chillo Naruto cuando todos llegaron a donde los jounins

-¿Castillos?- pregunto Kurenai

-Si, les he retado a todos estos a hacer castillos de arena- contesto Naruto señalando a todos sus compañeros

-¿Y aquí pensáis hacer los castillos?- dijo Kakashi desconcertado

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Naruto desafiante

-No, problema ninguno- contesto Asuma- Simplemente que aquí es todo arena seca y para los castillos necesitareis arena húmeda

-¡Todos hacia la orilla!- chillo Naruto haciendo un enérgico gesto, indicando a los demás que le siguiesen. Al llegar allí, todos se quedaron parados, en corrillo

-¿Que pasa¿Acaso estáis asustados porque vais a perder contra mi haciendo castillos de arena?- dijo Naruto burlonamente

-Idiota, no podemos hacer castillos porque no tenemos ni cubos ni palas ni nada- espeto Sasuke

-Uy, pues verdad...- murmuro Naruto. Levanto el brazo y chillo- ¡Pues os reto a ver quien excava el pozo mas profundo en la arena con las manos!

-¡Venga ya!- protesto Ino- ¡Hazlo tu solo!

Todos se dividieron en diversos grupos y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Todos excepto Hinata.

-Naruto-kun...- titubeo Hinata tímidamente

-¡Hinata¡Tu te apuntas conmigo a hacer pozos!- exclamo Naruto

-Naruto-kun...- Hinata se miraba a los pies- Yo... Yo... Yo tengo que comprarme un helado

Y se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, dejando a Naruto con los ojos como platos y sin palabras. Se sentía decepcionado. El tan solo quería demostrar a gente con menos idea que él que el era el mejor haciendo castillos. Fijo que era mejor que Sasuke o Neji haciéndolos.

-Así que te han dejado solo ¿eh?- se oyó la voz de Jiraiya. Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que la silla de socorrista estaba a dos pasos de el. Jiraiya estaba sentada en ella.

-¡Ero-sennin!- a Naruto se le ilumino la cara- ¡Haz castillos de arena conmigo¡O pozos¡Venga, compite conmigo!

-Uy, mira, hay alguien ahogándose. Lo siento, no puedo jugar ahora contigo- dijo Jiraiya apresuradamente. Salto de la silla y en vez de correr mar adentro, salió corriendo bordeando la orilla.

-Si no hay nadie ahogándose...- dijo Naruto para si mirando al mar. Luego se dio cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba huyendo y salió corriendo tras el- ¡No huyas, cobarde¡Ero-senniiiiiiiin!

Buaf, con lo rápido que empecé y esto cada vez va mas lento... En fin, ya veis que los personajes que anunciaba yo que iba a meter son los tres de la arena. Estelar aparición ¿verdad? XD. Lo de las figuras de arena de Jesucristo y la Ultima cena lo ponía porque por aquí, es típico que cuando es Semana Santa, los escultores de arena hagan este tipo de figuras. Y como Gaara es tan religioso... (eso me lo saco yo de la manga XD). Y bueno, en el siguiente capitulo habrá Shikamaru x Temari. Lo siento por los fans del shikaino pero si me lo pide mucha gente, meto a Ino por medio XDD (jaja, parece un fic interactivo XD)


End file.
